narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dreaded Assault of the Deities
Outskirts of Sunagakure, Land of Wind Peace; something everyone wishes for. However, it cannot be attained while deities roam the universe. Collision of these deities equates to condemnation. What is to happen to the world if these deities clash? As he swiftly walked through the Danabi Desert, Timosi quietly thought about his mission. While thinking, he sensed an impeding presence closing in on him. The sand whipped in front of Timosi as Hwanin using Izanami appeared before the young ninja. This formally of looked at him, his blue eyes staring through Timosi's soul. Timosi looked up to find a man standing inches from himself. "Who are you." he demanded. He had learned long ago that asking never worked. Lacking a proper stance, Timosi simply stood there, waiting impatiently for his unexpected adversaries reply. Hwanin ignored Timosi as he looked around. "Damn I missed my target again." He said as he surveyed his surroundings and then focused back on Timosi. "And to answer your question I am Hwanin Yue, Sannin of the Tiger" "I care not for your title. Move out of my way." Timosi said, continuing to look at Hwanin with a blank expression. Not moving and taking Timosi's answer with great disrespect Hwanin pushes Timosi away with a single push. "Mind your tongue boy!" As Hwanin's palm connected with Timosi, it began to become a glassy-type substance. Analyzing the new revelation he quickly puts some distance between them. "Interesting I need to see what this does." He said as he watches Timosi. Timosi breathed a sigh and Hwanin's arm returned to normal. "That was one of my simpliest techniques. If you cannot handle that, then I suggest leaving, now." he said, his expression unchanged. Hwanin unchanged activates his dōjutsu and smirks as he continues to analyze Timosi. "You know nothing of the Yue Clans Secret Jutsu do you? With it I was able to attain a power not even the clan founder had, Bring whatever you want at me, Ill still stand atop unwavering." He said using Izanami once again to appear behind Timosi before he could react as he places his hand smoothly on his shoulder. "All I need is to do this and your powers are useless." He said as he disrupts Timosi's chakra. Timosi, without any form of warning, swiftly ran several feet away, face still blank. "You may have found a way to disrupt my chakra, but it doesn't mean you can win." he said, waiting for his opponent's next move. Hwanin smirks again as Timosi hasnt realized that his chakra will soon be unblocked after about two minutes after contact was broken. " !" He called out firing a large fire blast at him. Having felt strange, Timosi decided to evade the attack instead of attacking it head on. "Trying to block my chakra, are you? Well, no matter. I can do without it." he said, a glare beginning to bring emotion to his face. "Sure you can." He said as he fired another fire blast at him. Like the previous time, Timosi simply side-stepped the flaming sphere. "This is pathetic." he said, growing tired of this petty trick. Hwanin used his Izanami technique to appear behind him and swiftly kicks him in the back. "Now begone!" He said behind Timosi "Take this! Primary Lotus!" Having been flung in the air, Timosi acted on impulse and released his Yaburetame just seconds before he hit the ground. "Hmm, it appears his chakra blocking technique has been lifted." he thought as Timosi came crashing through the fifth dimension, leaving Hwanin behind. Seconds later, Timosi reappeared several meters away, his expression unchanged. "Hmm, He evaded my Taijutsu interesting." He said as he considers his next move. "Well played boy, well played." He commented as he used the to create twenty-nine clones as the real one hides his movements as the clones each fire a large barrage of and jutsu. Timosi, continuing his blank expression, gently placed his palm perpendicular to the ground. Instantly, a rift appeared, sending all of the flames and water away. "Don't underestimate your enemies. Didn't they teach you this in the Academy?" he asked. As he spoke, the rift swiftly vanished, as if nothing had happened. The real Hwanin is hidden under the sands analyzing this strange power. "Hmm seems like he has the Chōmyaku like that other one, how can I defeat this? I may have to seal off his chakra permanently" He thought as his clones attacked again, using an all out attack against Timosi. Timosi, quite bored with himself, ran up to the clones with Seullaesi, his favoured blade. He quickly decaptited a few, with others he merely slashed. However, before he could turn around, one of the clones slashed at him with a kunai, causing him to fall to his knees. "Good, but I'm not out." he said, rising to continue his assault. While underground he opens four of the and erupts from the ground in an explosion of sand which masks his movements as he uses his boost of speed to attempt to use his dōjutsu to seal his chakra again then use the . Timosi quickly stopped what he was doing and stood there, waiting for Hwanin. Just as he was within range, the world around Hwanin and Timosi shattered, surrounding them in blackness. "Welcome to Yabureshōri, Hwanin." Landing in the pitch black area surrounding him he powers down from his gate supercharge and smiles. "Interesting child, but not enough to stop me." Timosi continued to stare, never allowing his opponent to see emotion. "This is not to stop you, merely buy me some time." he said, his words confusing to many. " " He said summoning a fierce tiger pack. "Buying time will only hasten your defeat."